


It Feels Good To Get Away, There Is Nothing Else To Say

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy shit, Euronymous Is Gross In This One, Hes Gross In All Of Them, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Groping, Rough Kissing, Skull Fucking, Suicide, dead body hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: If I have to go awayLeast we'll go another wayCan I plan to slip away?
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	It Feels Good To Get Away, There Is Nothing Else To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is shorter than the rest of them, I had to write the second half while at school. So I hope you understand my suffering 😔✌️

Just another shitty day like any other, which Øystein had to endure. But it wasn’t long until he was driving back to the shanty farmhouse he called home. With what little he had he took good care of it, and he just couldn’t wait to get there. 

But when he did, what greeted him was nothing but a quiet house and locked front door. It angered Øystein how Per didn’t even bring him into consideration when it came to doing things like this. He yanked on the knob and pounded on the door for minutes on end, not stopping until he got too tired to raise his arm.

“You lazy fuck! Come down here!” Euronymous was practically frothing out the mouth with hatred for his roommate. 

It was beyond stupid, why couldn’t Per just open the door?

The reason wasn’t so simple, as Øystein would soon find out. But let’s focus on the present, as he leaned a ladder against the roof; next to the window leading into Per’s room. This was just about the only way he’d get in. Since he just wouldn’t open the door.

It didn’t take much force to push those creaky old windows open; the smell of rot and blood is what reached him first. He gagged at the sight of Per’s brain matter strewn out on the walls and his mattress. The sight was truly something to behold, and it was disgusting.

Øystein’s hands shook as he bent down to see the damage. Pieces of his skull were all over the place; blood was still pouring out of his throat and onto the sheets. Per smelled like death, he usually did but this time was different. He was actually dead.

He placed a shaky hand on the once alive mans cheek and began to think of all the time they’d spent together. If he’d given more of a shit maybe this wouldn’t have happened. But Øystein is an asshole and in the end, he didn’t really care.

Euronymous knew this would be the only time he could touch, taste and maybe even defile a dead body. He just hated that it had to be his friend who would endure all this pain. Even after death, but Øystein just couldn’t help it; he was sick in the head and nothing could save him.

Slipping down onto the mattress now, Øystein found himself face to face with Per. He was unmoving, but not cold. His skin still retained some heat and Euronymous basked in it; dipping his head down to kiss Per. What exhilarated him is that the man couldn’t even fight back, he was forced to endure the rough kiss; as Øystein’s tongue slipped between the thin opening between his lips.

This entire charade felt like complete bliss to him; feeling all up and down Per’s body. Places he never got to touch when he was alive. But this also felt so disgusting, kissing a dead man as he slowly rotted away. Acting as if this act was something romantic.

For Øystein it may have been, but for the man who just laid there; blood trickling down his forehead, it couldn’t have been near romance to him. Yet he couldn’t say no, so Euronymous kept going, roughly tugging at every inch of his dying flesh; he wished to stay in this moment forever.

But bodies begin to decompose, they rot like fruit. So you pluck them when they’re ripe and eat away.

That’s exactly what he did, biting at Per’s every inch like a hungry beast. He took away whatever innocence he still had and replaced it with muddy filth. The filth of which was pouring out of his heart, into his lips and out to this lifeless corpse he still called “friend”.

In his own mind he was doing a good deed, Per had died a virgin after all. He probably never even kissed someone and Øystien would gladly fill that position, as he did now. But Euronymous soon grew tired of this ravenous kissing, it’s true that he wanted more; yet he could hardly bring himself to do it. Until he did. 

Øystein positioned Per’s skull in such a way that it was between his legs; and the hole in Per’s head was in dire need of some filling. 

Euronymous hadn’t considered skull fucking as an option, he never even had these thoughts when Per wasn’t dead. But seeing him like that brought shivers up and down his spine, these signals were ones he just couldn’t ignore; and that blew open skull was looking quite desirable as it stared right back at him.

Or rather at his aching cock, which was just dying to get out of his jeans and plunge itself into the warm and inviting innards of Per’s brain. So it did, and it didn’t take long for Øystein to start thrusting like a mad man.

His entire pelvis was covered in blood and other things- he couldn’t even tell what they were. But it didn’t matter, he just wanted to fuck Per’s brains until he came to life again. And died once more.

Per’s stayed still the entire time, slowly losing his warmth; not moving a muscle as even more of his skull shattered due to Øystein’s rough fucking. His insides were so hot still; it felt like having sex with a cloud as time just hit sunset.

It didn’t take long for him to cum, the least he could do was not defile his insides anymore. He pulled out of the bloody heat and came all over his face. Covering it in his seed. Euronymous was pleased with his work, but covered in sticky blood; the sight was a gruesome one to behold. Yet he loved it oh so very much, so he just laid there with Per; and waited for his body to go completely cold.

He didn’t let go for the longest time, nothing could detach him from this corpse. So he hugged and hugged into it until he broke Per’s ribs. All he wanted to feel was powerful, under all those crushed bones.

Well, that sure is one way to fuck someone’s brains out.

**Author's Note:**

> That...was a ride. Someone actually hit me up on my Instagram and told me that my fanfictions made them cry. That’s a win, I guess. Remember to stay depraved but don’t forget to be disgusting!


End file.
